specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spec Ops Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adams page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopphttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff (help forum | blog) RE: Admin rights Hi UK13. Wikia has a place for just this purpose. Go to w:c:Forum:Adoption requests, read the adoption guidelines and if you meet them, leave your request on the page by filling in the input field and clicking the "Add new request" button. [http://specops.wikia.com/wiki/User:JoePlay JoePlay] (talk) 22:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hi UK13. 82.117.205.34 has been blocked. In the future, if this sort of thing happens again, the best way to report it is by clicking the "Contact Wikia" link at the very bottom of every page. Then click on the appropriate topic, fill in the form and click the Send button. [http://specops.wikia.com/wiki/User:JoePlay JoePlay] (talk) 16:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you and me the only active guys here? Ed Yeah Know anything about Wiki coding? If not I can help with that. Read Your Blog Post Hey mate, So if you don't already know, I was the founder of this Wiki. Since I founded it, I've become an admin on another wiki (Alan Wake). Now I probably won't be doing much for Spec Ops wiki, but there might be other things now and again. So because of this fact, whether Wikia will respond to you, I do not know, I shall make you an admin so that you can have all the features. I have turned on the chat and achievements to make editing slightly more fun. If you need help, just ask me and I'll see what I can do. Thanks! :) Kranitoko (talk) 08:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! how goes it? Congratulations on getting the admin title! I was on the verge of submitting an adoption request, but I see you beat me to the punch. This is good, because you definitely know more Spec Ops than I do. I'm hoping to have the game soon, and until I do, I'll be a grammar nazi and whatnot here. Thought I'd say hi, and maybe we can be friends? SilenceInTheLibrary 02:51, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I appreciate it, but so far your already doing everything I was thinking about doing! So, I guess just keep up the awesome work. Pvt sleepy 19:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Need a category deleted. This one to be exact: http://specops.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Spec_Ops:_the_Line/Walkthrough help me out here? -Yes sir! A local airborne insurgency has infiltrated the U.S. zone designated as my pants! I regret to inform you.... I'm afraid the "Friendlies" category is misspelled. I would love to correct this, but I can't. This will need to be corrected ASAP. Video Game Olympics Hello, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Development Team. We are going to be running a Video Game Olympics promotion, where we determine which game characters would be most suited to win certain Olympic events. A character from your wiki has been selected as one of the participants of this promotion. In order to promote this, we would like to add a participant badge to your main page in the top right column. Would you be willing to participate in this promotion? It's totally up to you whether or not you add the badge. Please respond accordingly. Thanks. - Wagnike2 17:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Cracking Down I thought we'd seen the last of it with the Winnie the Pooh pages, but that random ad forum kicked me back into focus. I've talked to Jillian about it, and she says that it's possible to stop all anonymous edits. this is my suggestion for now. if you feel like it, you can also block the IP addresses of the guilty anons. Pages/Categories that need deletion *http://specops.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Spec_Ops:_The_Line_Multiplayer Adopting Wiki Hi. I apologize for the long delay in returning to your request; thanks for starting the blog about adoption. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk)http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Project:Staff 04:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Locations Alright, so i thought it would be a good idea to make a page for the Hotel, since it spans more than one chapter. But what about places like the Edge, the Gate, or the Caryard (with the corpses) seeing as how they only hold one chapter? should i/we make pages for them? Yo. Chat. Nao. Pls? I have possibly urgent matters to discuss with you on chat asap. ~ChrisIsDaMan!Yeeeeaaaaah!~ Justin, i have no idea where in the USA you live, but i live on the Eastern Standard time. chat is unpredictable, so can you meet me on there any day when it's about 8:00 pm my time? thanks. Deletion, ASAP for speedy deletion http://specops.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_speedy_deletion I've revised this as best I can. Some idiot made a category that i couldn't add to it automatically because of the spam filter, wtf? so here's everything, fresh. ''All of it needs deletion ASAP. ''we also need to keep locking the pages. chat with me sometime. These issues need to be addressed pronto. ---SilenceInTheLibrary Where ARE you? Where is ANYONE?!?!?!?!?!? Chris 17:58, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, MyOpsAreBlackerThenYours! Nice to meet you. Hello, it's been an honor to be part of this wiki, but technically I'm not a player of this game yet. Unless I try playing it, then I'm a player now. This is my question: Why Spec Ops is different from Call of Duty MW3? Leave a reply if you see this okay?Warmachine375 02:31, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: User Rights Pretty cool. Thank, mate. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 22:08, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Time to Play We could use your opinion on the matter. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 09:03, November 4, 2012 (UTC)